Dan Vanagus/Blue Star
Property of CarnoMS More will be added when as the series progresses. "My name is Dan Vanagus, and I am the Superior Star." ~Dan introduction after the third book. Daniel "Dan" Vanagus is the protagonist of Blue Star and a main character based on CarnoMS/Muhammad Shah. He is the Starnakulian chosen one is the class clown of Toms High School and is on the school's soccer team. His grandfather was shot and killed in front of him at age 2. He has loved dinosaurs since he has seen the first Jurassic Park. He's 16-years-old. Dan now lives in Lifetime Hotel. Biography Early Life Dan was born on July 14th, 2000 to Ben and the late Chloe Vanagus. At age 2, his grandfather, Elliot, was brutally murdered in front of him during a robbery. During his youth, he befriended Jack Pigpink and Jeremy Dragof. Sometime later in kindergarten, They meet the rest of their friends and become the Octo Squad. At age 12, Dan started working out at Toms City Fitness Center along with Jack and Timmy Falcohawk. This is also around the time he became Summer Clarkson's boyfriend. He later on goes to Toms High School with the rest of his peers. Later on, he becomes a photographer for Toms Times. Becoming Blue Star While going to Jeremy's 16th birthday party, something caught Dan's eye. There was a blue star coming towards his way. He tried to outrun it, failed and was paralyzed with the tachyons that Lucas Gruber put in the star. After lying in 2 minutes in pain, not realizing that the tachyons were making him part starnakulian. When he is fine, he finds himself in the Blue Star costume. When he tries to get back to being human, he does in a blue flash. He then just normally proceeds to Jeremy's party. While going to Grace's welcome, Dan sees a woman being threatened by a guy with a knife, and decides to use his newfound abilities by defeating the guy, hence nicknaming himself Blue Star. The woman tells the press her story, and that's when Blue Star's fame sets off. He then fights crime for a few days, making him world-renowned. Fighting Red Star After a normal school day, a buidling fell on Toms City, making them both rubble. He sees the urban part of Toms City screaming and yelling for their lives. He gets a Bluetooth by Mike Illuminations, turns into Blue Star, and rushes over there to find a guy similar powers to him destroying the city. He introduces himself as Zach Gruber, but to call him Red Star. They begin their fight. Eventually, there fight takes them to a crashed sight, where Red Star crackes a man's neck, kills a 10-year-old and his grandmother, and chokes a girl. He realized it was Summer and throws Red Star into the rubble. Dan and Summer have a romantic moment. Death When Dan and Summer are done kissing, Red Star rises from the rubble. He throws Blue Star onto a building. While Dan tries to recover, Red Star takes Summer hostage, and threatens Dan. While he is down, Red Star rips a piece of his cape off and ties Summer up. He then says "You'll make a wonderful bride." Enraged, Dan fights Zach, and has the upper hand for a couple of minutes, until Red Star takes out his Obsidian Sword and stabs him right him right through his chest. The last thing Dan hear before being thrown off the side of the building is "Silly boy, everybody has a weakness. That includes you,... Dan." Resurrection Dan wakes up from Jack's voice through the bluetooth. Mike Illuminations says that Dan has to come to the StarQuarters to explain how he's still alive. It is revealed that Mike secretly made a base for Blue Star in which he calls the StarQuarters. He also explains that adding on to Dan's list of superpowers is a healing factor. It is so strong, it brought him back from the dead. Adding on to the surprises, Mike made Blue Star a utility belt loaded with weapons, like a grappling hook, an ice sword, starangs, and a-lot of more cool stuff. He then also reveals that he made Dan a "star-speeder" and exits it through a secret path. As he is looking for Red Star, Zach comes to him. Dan threatens him and says "What did you do, asshole?" Red Star replies "Your girlfriend? Oh, she’s fine, let’s talk!" Blue Star frontflips off the star-speeder and fights Zach. Something accidentally falls out of Red Star's belt. Dan sees that it's a bottle with a piece of paper that had some address on it. Dan tried to reach for it, but Zach kicked it, making it airborne. TBC Fighting and Catching the Dinosaurs TBA Defeating Red Star TBA Going to the Dark-Verse TBA Fighting Dark Star and Bullethole TBA Meeting Silver Bear TBA Chloe's Death TBA Stopping Dark Star's Plan TBA Going Back To The Star-Verse TBA Vacationing In Easter Island TBA Finding Out About the Obsidian Core TBA Fighting Obsidious TBA Jack's Plan TBA More Will Be Added TBA = To Be Added Appearance Dan has black hair and dark blue eyes, usually said as midnight blue in the book series. He wears a sky blue shirt with a normal blue circle on it. On top of it, Dan wears a blue hoodie with some sky blue strips. He wears blue jeans and sky blue sport shoes. He has pale skin. When Dan turns into Blue Star, both his hair an his eyes are sky blue. The logo was a mistake, the star was the one in the info-box. His utility belt holds a laser, a grappling hook, and starangs. His cape is part glider and was inspired by Dracula's cape. The whole thing is a skin-tight suit with a sky blue utility belt, gloves, boots, and a cape. Personality Dan is profound as a reckless daredevil in the first book many times. He likes to be adventurous and risky, which makes him unpredictable from time to time. He is known to have 'smart comments'. He is, of course, heroic. Relationships With Other Characters Jack Pigpink Dan and Jack were the first to know each other in the Octo Squad. They then met the rest in kindergarten. Jack is a guy who can get cocky and go overboard, something both of them can relate on. They both seem to share their love for adventure. Timmy Falcohawk Dan and Timmy didn't meet until kindergarten, but they are great friends. They both seem to skateboard because Dan recalls Timmy giving him a homemade skateboard, showing that Timmy cared enough for Dan to make a skateboard for him. They can both get hotheaded and love adventure. Jeremy Dragof Dan and Jeremy both share their love for cinema. Although at first it doesn't look like they have much to share in common, they later show to have many mutual interests and seem to work very well together, as seen in Blue Star: The Legend Continues. Dylan Silverman Dan and Dylan both seem to be cocky, whereas they both seem to tease the other Octo Squad members. They also seem to team up during physical challenges. It is stated that they both went to a gymnastics summer camp together, but Dan didn't make the cut. Harry Fachin TBA Mike Illuminations TBA Jeff McEcho TBA Summer Clarkson TBA Zach Gruber TBA Grace Johnson TBA Valerie Vanagus TBA April Vanagus TBA Peter Vanagus TBA Benjamin Vanagus TBA Chloe Vanagus TBA Max Norl TBA Eric Vanagus Eric is the unborn child of Dan and Summer. Dan has a theory that he might obtain Dan's powers. Powers And Abilities * Super Strength - * Super Speed - * Impenetrable Skin - * Star-Sense - * Cape as Part Glider - Trivia * Dan's dream is to become a world- renowned paleontologist. * Dan's grandfather was a archaeologist. * Blue Star's grandfather, Elliot, was once partners with Lucas Gruber, Red Star's grandfather. * Dan Vanagus is based on CarnoMS, the author and creator. * The Otco Squad, the group of friends, is based on CarnoMS' group of friends who call themselves the 'Octo Squad'. * If it wasn't for Jeremy, Dan might not have never became Blue Star. * Dan receives a transformation by the fifth book.